Wild Heart
by Twilight Archangel
Summary: Hartley Rathaway is a high school student, and he is bullied at school and home. He is also gay. The only person he cares about is his best friend, Wally West, who he has a crush on. When the Rogues see the potential he has, they recruit him. Unknowingly, they're pinning him against Kid Flash, the only person he loves more than anything. It sucks right? This is Pied Piper's story.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I have a confession: I love Hartley Rathaway. He's such an underrated character! And I love his relationship with Wally! I've always wanted to explore it further. Anyway, this fic is very simple, here's the summary that you probably read already:**

 _ **Hartley Rathaway leads a dangerous life. He is a high school student, and he is bullied at school and home. He is also gay. The only person he cares about is his best friend, Wally West. But it sucks because he's developing a crush on him. When the Rogues see the potential he has, they recruit him. Unknowingly, they're pinning him against Kid Flash, the only person he loves more than anything. It's so messed up, right? This is the story of Pied Piper.**_

* * *

 **Wild Heart**

 _Hartley Rathaway_

Stupid world.

Stupid life.

Stupid everything.

Did I do something bad in a previous life or whatever to deserve to have such a shitty family? I don't know, and I guess I never will. All I have to do is suck it up and try to live through the day. It's always the same, wake up in this terrible house with these terrible people just to go to school and have to endure more bullshit. Yeah, it sucks. I mean, all I ever wanted was to receive some sort of love. Is that too much to ask? Sometime I think I am unlovable. Which is weird because sometime I think I have a lot of good qualities to cherish. I'm smart, I try to be a good person and I actually do well in science stuff. None of that matters to my parents though, all they see is a complete failure.

So now I'm walking towards class, hating every minute of it. I mean, I'd rather be in school rather than be stuck at home receiving judging looks all the time. But being the outcast at school is also terrible. But sometime it's not that bad, because I know that I have a good friend out there. Someone who actually likes me for who I am. Must the only person in the world who actually enjoys my company.

"Hey, Hartley!"

I blink when I hear him say my name. I turn around at the entrance of Keystone High and find a ginger boy with bright green eyes. Wallace Rudolph West. The best fucking guy in the world. The only person in this world who actually thinks I'm funny and worth a damn. I smile inside as I see him rushing to me. His smile is so contagious, adorning his freckled face and showcasing his beautiful features.

Wait, did I say "beautiful"?

"Hi, Wally," I say with a smile as I extend my hand for a handshake, but he shakes my hand away and wraps his arms around me in a big hug. "Hey, what's with this?"

Wally just smiles as he shakes me against him. "What? Can't I hug one of my best friends?"

I can't help but smile. I nod. I can't tell him how much I appreciate the physical contact with him. I can't tell him how much his hugs mean to me. How much he means to me. He is really the best fucking guy in the world.

"Yeah, you can," I say with a smile and then he lets go of me. "Ready for another day of boring lectures and merciless picking?"

Wally scoffs. "Ha. Yeah, I am."

"Good, because I'm not," I admit with a fake sigh. "I hate this."

He puts a hand over my shoulder. "Hey, I've got your back. Don't worry."

I can't help but look at him in the eye and feel a great connection. And I suddenly feel a great need to want to hold his hand and lean forward and kiss him. Yes, it's very fucked up. I have a crush. On my best friend. Who is straight. This is so messed up.

I've known for a couple of years now that I'm gay. I always felt attracted to guys. It's a no brainer that I would find myself lusting after such a cute and amazing guy like Wally West. But I knew he was straighter than a pencil. And I hate that, because I really don't want to ruin our friendship by confessing that I like him that way.

No, wait, I don't like him. I fucking love him.

Why do I have to screw everything up?

"Hey, Hartley," says Wally as we walk into the hallways. "I would like you to come over for dinner one of these days, do you think you can?"

I blinker surprised. He had never asked me to go over to his house. "Really?"

"Yeah, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend. Her name is Artemis. She lives in Gotham, but she's coming over in a couple of days and I'd really love it if you guys met!"

Sigh. His girlfriend. Right. I meant, it really sucks, this whole crushing situation but I'd love to hang out with him a little longer. I mean, he's my best friend. That's what best friends do, right? I guess I can make it.

"Sure, Wally," I say with a smile. "Thanks."

"Great!" says Wally as he fist-bumps in the air. "I'll tell her to come over then! Maybe this Friday? How does that sounds?"

"Yeah, of course," I say with a smile.

Wally turns to continue walking towards the classroom, but somehow, out of weird instinct or whatever, I grab his wrist and stop him. I just, I need to let some things out. I need him to know something.

"Hartley?" asks Wally, looking at me curiously.

"Wally, I…" I begin with a sigh. "I just want you to know that you're my best friend. And that I love every single second that I spend with you. Just so you know…"

Silence.

I think I messed up.

Wally looks at me surprised. "Wow. Hartley. I… thanks. That… really means a lot. Is everything okay, though? Why tell me now?"

I shrug. "I don't know. I guess I'm just a little emotional these days."

My ginger best friend just throws an arm around my shoulders and pulls me closer. "Yeah, it happens. But don't worry, buddy. I've got your back. You mean a lot to me too, you know?"

I smile hearing that makes the whole world better. "Thanks Wally."

I really have to contain my need to kiss him right now. So we walk side by side into the classroom. I wish it wasn't a torture for me, but at the same time, its bliss. He'll never know just how much he means to me, and I probably don't mean as much to him. But I'll take what I can. I just hope he knows how much of a special guy he is.

With that, we walk to class.

* * *

 _Wally West_

All through school, I haven't been able to take my eyes off Hartley. What he said to me was so amazing and touching, but it also worries me. I know we haven't been friends for a long time, but he does mean a lot to me. He's one of my best friends. I know, I have the Dick and Roy, and the entire Team. They are the one who know me, every single bit of me. From Wally West to Kid Flash. But Hartley, well, it's different. He doesn't know I'm Kid Flash, so he likes me just because I am me.

Yes, Dick has had my back and saved my butt countless times. I can't even count them. I know Dick would give his life for me anytime, and I would for him. But there is something about my relationship with Hartley that's different and attractive. I guess I just want to feel normal from time to time, and I can feel that way with Hartley.

So yes, I'm worried about him. I just wish I knew what bothers him so much. But I'm such an idiot when it comes to dealing with feeling. I guess I'll have to ask… M'Gann? Yeah, she's good with advice. Plus she has the teenage drama thing down. I'm definitely not asking Superboy. Anyway, I just wish I could learn to be a better friend to Hartley.

By the end of the school day, I'm walking towards the front porch. I really want to talk to Hartley before the day end.

I find him sitting in the bleachers, doing some designing. He's crazy about technology. I guess that's one thing we have in common.

I rush towards him, trying not to use my super speed and not freak him out. "Hey buddy!"

He turns to me and I swear, his smile is so bright that it's like a 180° turn. "Hi Wally, heading home?"

"Yep, I wanted to talk with you though…" I say, trying not to scare him. "I just… well, today you were pretty emotional and… I just wanted to know if you're alright."

He sighs. "I guess. I mean, my life is bullshit, I hate my family and they hate me. I have no one in the fucking world and no one gives a damn about me."

That literally broke my heart. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it's alright. That's not true, you know? I care about you. You're my friend. One of the best. I promise you, as long as I can, I'll never leave you alone."

I can see his eyes watering. "You mean that, Wally?"

"Of course!" I say and I sit next to him and then wrap my arms around him. "Come on, you need a hug."

I can feel him relaxing against me. He really is so sensitive despite the fact that he tries to act cold and tough.

Suddenly, our small moment is interrupted by my phone ringing. I sigh. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he says and let's go of me. "I have to get going anyway. Thanks for everything Wally. I really… you know…"

I smile at him, as he walks away.

I pick the phone. It's Dick. _"What's up, dude?"_

" _Batman's got a mission for us. Meet us at the Cave as soon as you can,"_ I hear Dick say through the phone.

I sigh. Sometimes I wonder why I'm still Kid Flash. I used to love being a hero. Now, it's getting in the way of me getting a functional life. I haven't told anyone about it though, not even Artemis. Not even Dick. Not even Uncle Barry. I really don't want to disappoint them.

But truth is simple: I want to give up Kid Flash.

It's so weird and strange for me.

Sighing again, I speed off to the closest Zeta Beam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Whaaat?! A new chapter so soon? Yeah, that's how I roll. This one was pretty nice to write! Hope you guys like it and review, of course!**

* * *

 _Wally West_

Okay, today I'm with Superboy.

I hate monkeys.

I hate gorillas with super intellect! I mean, I knew that handing over Gorilla City to Grodd was a bad idea, but letting it become a gorilla warfare between them and _monsieur_ Mallah and the Brain… that's just… there are no words to describe how stupid this thing is. Anyway, after a tiring mission in India, the Team, which means us, are back at the Cave. I so need to relax a little, maybe a massage or something. We should totally get massagers on here!

"Man, that was the worst," says Robin as he removes his mask and becomes Dick. Everyone has left the main room and now we're just chilling in the kitchen. "Who knew smart gorillas could be such a hassle?"

"Um, ever heard of Planet of the Apes?" I ask with a smartass tone.

"Right," replies Dick.

Artemis comes in and joins our tiring misery. Good thing she now knows who Dick is so we can drop the nickname and the glasses. Even after all this hassle with gorillas and lasers and running for our lives, I am kinda lucky to be around my team. My friends. Especially these two. Dick and Artemis mean the world to me, and just being with them can ease my heart and make me feel comfortable with everything.

But, I have a tugging feeling that I should have more. Than someone else should be here.

 _Hartley._

I can't get it out of my head. I really don't know why. It's been like this since he opened up to me, I just keep worrying. He told me that his life is terrible, and I wish that wasn't the case. I wish I could help him somehow. Dick Grayson may be my best friend, but Hartley Rathaway is too. They both represent different sides of my life now, and sometimes I can't separate them, sometimes I do want to merge them.

"Hey, Walls, everything okay?" asks Dick as he sees my conflicted eyes. "You seem a bit off. Like, more than usual."

"Shut up jerk," I snicker. "Yeah, everything is cool. Just some…West life problems…"

Artemis frowns and puts her hand on my shoulder. "Tell me, talk to us. Do you need help? Some kids being mean to you at school or something?"

"Well, first of all, the bully problem was already handled by Roy and Dick," I say with a matter of fact tone. "And secondly, it would look terrible if my girlfriend bailed me out!"

"Don't be so macho, Wally," says Artemis as she rolls her eyes.

I stick my tongue out to her, but I can't help but pull her into my arms and kissing her.

"Geez," says Dick with a snort. "Get a room!"

"As if you and Zatanna kept such a low profile, dick," I say with an amused tone. "I swear, for a fourteen year old, you have a pretty intense and perverted mind."

Artemis sighs exasperated. "Guys, sex talk?! Right now?! Seriously?!"

Dick and I exchange glances and smile. Annoying her is so fun. However, I need to press some importance to the issue at hand. I take a deep breath. "Well, guys, you see… there's this guy… from school. He is… my best friend."

"Ouch," says Dick.

"Richard John Grayson," I say with a smirk. "Are you jealous?"

"What? No! I just…" begins Dick, growing a little hesitant.

I pat his shoulder. "Listen, Dick, you are my best friend. But, I also have a very special place for Hartley… and I'm worried. He's been really off lately and I want to help him. I mean, he's the only guy at school that treats me well and, he's such a great guy. I want to be a better friend."

"I'm sure you are a good friend, Wally," says Artemis and places a hand on my shoulder.

"Not when it comes to him, Arty," I admit with heaviness. "He is hurt in so many levels. For what I gather, his parents hate him and just keep him around because they have to. No one in the school but me talks to him. He likes to act tough but I know he's in pain. He told me… well, many touching things. While you and me fight bad guys every day… he's struggling with finding love. I don't know how to help him."

Dick sighed. "Well, I think maybe he could use more friends. Why don't you introduce him to us? I don't know, hanging out with us when we're civilians might help him."

I look at Dick with a smile. "Would you do that, dude?"

Dick blushes. "Well, yeah. He is important to you, so we have to help."

"Aww, he does have a heart," I mock him a little and ruffle his hair. "You're so adorable, Dickie."

"Shut up, idiot," says Dick frustrated.

Artemis smiles. "I would like to meet him. Maybe Dick and I can come over to Keystone after school tomorrow. Gotham Academy is having a field trip and we're not going. It would be nice to hang out with you and your friend."

"Without, you know, getting shot at," says Dick amusedly.

I nod, I really do have great people around me. I hope Hartley bonds with them.

* * *

 _Hartley Rathaway_

"You are a disgrace!"

My father yells at me, he's drunk.

Again.

Why can't I ever please him? Why don't they love me? I know, they got married because they had me, they never really loved each other, let alone me, the cause of their troubles. I wish they could show me some mercy, I wish I had someone to love me. It hurts so bad to be so alone in the world, to be shunned and kicked all the time.

I need some air.

Without hesitation, I rush outside my house, welcoming a nice fresh wind against my face. The night has fallen, the air is cold, and I like it. I love to go out into the night, it feels so dangerous and exciting.

I walk to the garage and open it. I have a small haven in there. Where my project lies, where my chance at a different life lies. I unlock it and enter my workshop. At least my asshole father leaves me be when I am here. I don't need him to pry on my personal stuff.

I lock the door and open the trunk where I keep my Project.

I slowly get out a small case and I open it. I stare at them. My babies. My soon to be working creation that will change my place in life. I look at them, they are turning out so beautiful. Soon enough, they will make sure no one ever looks down to me again.

My sonic gloves.

I've been working on them for a year now. I've been trying to adjust the reverberation, the specs, the power. Soon enough, they will make me a walking weapon. Soon enough, I will have everyone looking at me with respect.

When I started working on my sonic gloves, I had a dream. I wanted to become a hero. Like The Flash. Like Kid Flash. They are so respected and adored, and I want that. I want to use these sonic gloves to do some good. I want to make a difference in Keystone. I may even get to meet Kid Flash and become a partner or something. All I want is to people to notice me.

I sigh and start working on them again.

While I do, my mind begins racing. I keep thinking of him. Of Wally. I wish he was here with me, I wish I didn't have so spend so many nights alone. I wish I had him lying next to me, snuggling me and breathing down on me, comforting me in my loneliness.

I wish I could kiss him, his lips, all over again and touch him. It's awful, and I hate this. Because I so don't want to lose him, but that will happen if I tell him my feelings for him. He deserves so much better than a nerdy kid like me. He deserves everything. He's always been so good to me, so kind and tender.

Well, I know that when this sonic gloves are ready, I'll be the one to get his back. I'll make sure no one hurts Wally, _my_ Wally, ever.

My Wally.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three here! Mama mía, here I go again!**

* * *

 _Wally West_

I'm at school, and it's Friday! What can be better than welcoming the weekend with an amazing hanging out with my friends? This is going to be so awesome. I can't wait for the stupid ring to bell. As if Chemistry class wasn't boring enough. I replicated the Flash experiment to become a speedster, I could probably give the class myself. But whatever.

I look to the desk next to mine, Hartley is writing on his notebook again. And I know for a fact that it is not class notes. It's poetry. He shared it with me, that he loves writing poems. I'm not such a romantic guy or overly emotional to write poetry, but damn, he is so good. There is so much feeling in his writing, maybe because he has such a big heart.

But it's clearly hurt in so many levels. I intend to change that.

Finally the bell rings, and we are free! Two days of freedom! Yes! I quickly (not _that_ quickly), I sit up as I walk to Hartley. "Hey buddy! I wanted to ask you something?"

Hartley blinks in surprise. "Yes, Wally?"

"What are you doing today? Like… right now?" I ask with a big grin on my face.

Hartley raises an eyebrow. "Well, I'm… heading home? Probably going to sit in front of my laptop all day long watching funny cat videos. Why?"

I chuckle. "As fun as that sounds. Do you want to hang out with me and my friends? They're coming from Gotham for a visit and I thought that maybe you'd like to join us for a bit. They're coming for the Keystone Fair. Wanna hit it with us?"

I swear Hartley's eyes brightened the moment I said that. He looked like a little kid in Christmas. It was adorable. "Of course!"

With that, I put my arm around him in half a hug. "This is going to be awesome!"

For some reason, Hartley blushed when I put my arm around him. He was doing his best to avoid eye contact. Weird.

Finally, we left school and walked together to the fair, where Artemis and Dick would be waiting for us. As we made our way to the fair, I could see Hartley was a little quiet. Like, more than usual. But I decided not to push it. We may be best friends but we're still learning to communicate with each other.

Once we reach the fair, we see lots of children running around and playing with the games. And people lining up for the various mini-rides. To be honest, all I can think about is the food section. Can't help that I'm always hungry!

"So, who are your friends?" asked Hartley as he finally breaks his silence.

"Oh, they're awesome," I say, patting his back. "There's just two of them today. My girlfriend, Artemis, and my other best friend, Dick Grayson."

Hartley pales suddenly. "Dick… Dick Grayson? The Dick Grayson?!"

I chuckled again. "Yep, the one and only Prince of Gotham."

"How do you even know Dick Grayson?!" asked Hartley utterly surprised. "I mean! You're a Keystone high-school student and he's… Gotham's wealthiest!"

Yeah. I guess I should have thought about that. Using my super-fast thinking, I come up with a story. "Well, a couple of years ago I was taken to Gotham Academy for a semester… for a science exchange! Yes, and that's when I met both Dick and Artemis. We really hit it off real quick."

"Wow," said Hartley as we walked into the food section and I finally spotted Artemis and Dick, wearing as usual their most amazing and killer clothes. Dick had his sunglasses on to keep the paparazzi away. Wise move.

"Hello beautiful!" I say as I put my arms around Artemis. I turn to Dick. "Not talking to you dude!"

Dick rolls his eyes. "Nice to see you too."

Suddenly I let go of Artemis and wrap Dick around in a huge bear hug. "Aww, don't sounds so hurt, Dickie! You know I loooove you TONS!"

Dick tries to escape my deadly embrace. "Wally, let go! I can't breathe!"

That's when Hartley starts laughing, a genuine laugh. He looks like he's having a good time already.

I put an arm around him. "Guys, this amazing boy right here is…"

"Hartley Rathaway," said Dick as he looks at Hartley and offers his hand for a handshake. "Wally has told us a lot about you!"

Hartley shakes Dick's hand. His eyes brighten. "Really?"

"Yeah," says Artemis as she greets him as well. "Wally says that you are so smart and that you are also sensitive and, how did he put it? Oh yeah, "amazing.""

"Guys, stop embarrassing me!" I groan.

Hartley laughs again. "Thanks, Wally. Anyway, yup, I'm Hartley."

"Artemis," says my girlfriend with a wide smile. "I'm Wally girlfriend. And Mr. Dark Glasses here is Dick Grayson, but you probably already know that."

"Nice to meet you," says Hartley always polite.

"Alright, with the introductions over," I say dramatically. "Let's get some food, alright?"

"You're always eating!" says Hartley with a smile.

Artemis laughs. "Yeah, well, we know for a fact that Wally has a big stomach."

With that, we get the ball rolling.

* * *

 _Hartley Rathaway_

Wally's friends are amazing. They really are.

Dick Grayson is really cool, I guess he's not the rich brat one would assume he is. He's quite witty and I just learned he likes to toy with words, take their prefixes and make new ones. That's adorable.

And Artemis is really nice, even though she looks tough and a bit scary sometimes. I wonder how she could connect with Wally romantically. They look a little bit of opposites, but they do say "opposites attract". I guess this is how it works with them. I just wish I didn't feel so damn jealous.

She's dating the guy I love.

But Wally has been bragging about me with them, so that means he really does sees me in such a good light. I can't ask anything else.

Suddenly, after spending all day in Keystone Fair, the night has come. We went through so many rides and games and shared a lot of laughs. I am happy Wally has these friends. They seem like good people. Wally deserves them.

He deserves everything.

"Guys, it's time for the fireworks!" says Dick as he comes over with cotton candy for all of us. "Maybe we should watch."

"Yeah!" says Wally and we all walk to the hill by the end of the Fair. We sit on the grass and we start waiting for the fireworks.

Finally, we sit like this.

I'm on the edge, Wally's next to me, and then Artemis is next to him, followed by Dick. It's nice to have friends. I've never felt so wanted anywhere in my life. It's so nice.

Suddenly, I feel myself watching Wally intently. He's looking up at the stars, with his amazing bright green eyes that remind me of Finnish wilderness. His eyes are so bright and beautiful. I just feel myself losing myself in the moment, feeling my heart beating faster and faster. I want him so bad.

I need him.

I try to look away, and I want to cry. I really do. There is such a pressure in my chest, because I know that if he knew the truth about me, he'd hate me. I hate myself. This isn't fair. There is nothing wrong with being gay but when it comes to crushing on a straight guy… it breaks anyone's heart.

"Hartley," says Wally, and he turns to me. He has concern written all over his eyes. "Anything wrong, buddy?"

Yes, everything's wrong. I am wrong.

I feel my eyes tearing up. I want to touch him. His hand, on mine. I want to feel his soft skin, I want to rub his beautiful red hair. I want to let him know how much he means to me. How I love him to death.

With his eyes on mine, I see how much he really does care.

I don't deserve him.

And then it happens. Before I can contain myself, before I can stop my body or my instincts, I lean forward and plant my lips on his.

Suddenly, I'm kissing Wally West. On the mouth.

I'm tasting his lips, smelling his beautiful scent, and it's glorious. But it would be better if sweet taste of him wasn't mixed with the salt of my tears.

Kissing Wally West. My best/worst mistake.

And before I know it, I step back and he's looking at me in the eyes. Shocked. So are Artemis and Dick.

I stand up and walk away, with my heart torn to bits…

* * *

 **Cliffhanger woof! Review?**


End file.
